


«Крис»

by Gale_Storm_TormentoR



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, OOC, Sex Toys, Suicidal Tendencies, Unmotivated Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gale_Storm_TormentoR/pseuds/Gale_Storm_TormentoR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они спонтанно познакомились. Оба хотели узнать, как далеко они могут зайти... Психология отношений, которых для них не существовало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Крис»

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sttet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sttet).



Часть 1

♠️♠️♠️

 

Его руки связаны. Запястья скрещены и плотно прижаты друг к другу. Верёвка впилась волокнами в кожу, оставляя синеватый узор на тонких кистях. Они великолепны в своём хрупком изяществе, и одновременно подобны прочному алмазу.

Подчёркнутые рельефом мышц, вздувшимися венами и сухожилиями, руки заброшены за голову и уже слегка онемели. Под кожей приятно покалывает. Они связаны с искусным умением. Белая плотная верёвка обхватывает кисти, образовывая таинственный узор. Названия этим переплетениям и узлам, Том не знает. 

Лицо, наполовину скрытое под маской, поражает воображение своей готической бледностью. Худое, с заострённым подбородком и впалыми щеками. Скулы кажутся тёмными тенями-провалами. 

На шее Тома застёгнут элегантный ошейник из кожи цвета айвори. Платиновый замок и подвеска с аббревиатурой «C. H». Это подарок его хозяина. 

Всё, что ему сейчас нужно, это забыть, что он обычный человек, среднестатистический работник, примерный гражданин, и для окружающих — неудачник без личной жизни. 

Ему не трудно забыть своё имя, а имени своего любовника он не знает, но всегда зовёт его «Крис», и этому есть своё объяснение. 

Он приготовился. Он ждёт.

Этот мужчина приходит к нему поздно ночью. Он появляется, чтобы забрать у Тома свободу; доставить себе удовольствие и причинить много боли. Но Тому нравится боль. За неё незнакомец платит потом сумасшедшими ласками. Подобно ртути, он проникает в сознание Тома, и ведает всё, о чём тот никогда и никому не осмеливался даже заикнуться. 

♠️♠️♠️

 

Том всегда мечтал попробовать что-то, что граничит с нарушением правил. Внутри он был не тем хрупким парнем с миловидными кудряшками и обезоруживающим взглядом серо-голубых глаз, каким его воспринимали окружающие. Если бы хоть кто-то был способен подслушать его мысли! Тем не менее, он всегда оставался для окружающих тем самым молодым человеком, кто учится на отлично и добросовестно работает. Щегольнуть умом и образованностью ему всегда мешали проклятая стеснительность и робость. Они подавляли его, часто мешая в жизни, при общении с людьми, при принятии решений. Том даже подумать не мог о том, что кто-то позарится на него, что у него могут быть когда-то с кем-то отношения. Он жил одинокой жизнью, не в силах заставить себя хоть что-то в ней изменить. 

Он был довольно красив, высок ростом, хорошо сложен. Молодое тело томилось от неудовлетворённого желания. Тому казалось, что если бы кто-нибудь захотел его связать, а потом использовать и безжалостно трахнуть, и даже, если бы этот «кто-то» оказался с ним одного пола, он бы не стал бы возражать. Подобные мысли тёплой волной уносились вниз живота. Фантазии, где его связывают, приказывают подчиняться, бьют плетью, всегда находили поддержку в виде эрекции. Длинные выточенные пальцы, трепетно стремились к пульсирующему члену, высвобождая из плена белья напрягшуюся плоть. Лаская себя то чувственно, то яростно, Том получал наслаждение, продолжая мечтать о грубом и сильном партнёре.

Но он никогда и никому не предложит этого сам. Его тайные желания останутся девственницей, запертой в стенах сомнений. 

Обыденная и скучная жизнь Тома изменилась на кооперативе в честь праздника, который проводился в модном и довольно дорогом клубе. Через пару часов подвыпившие сослуживцы сначала разделились на группы, а потом разбились на парочки и разбрелись по самым укромным и тёмным уголкам зала. 

На танцполе остались лишь одержимые демоном алкоголем и другими его помощниками, с ажиотажем вскидывая конечности в динамичном ритме. Кто-то уже заснул на диване и даже на полу, не рассчитав свои силы: натанцевавшись и упившись до полного изнеможения. Праздник жизни удался на славу, а Том сидел у стойки бара, не вызывая участия даже у бармена.

Том задумался, впервые решая, куда ему сейчас направиться: в свою небольшую квартирку, которую он снимает уже пять лет один, или на дно Темзы? 

После выпитого у него слегка кружилась голова, а в желудке плескался не виски, а ершистый коктейль из тоски и безысходности. Жизнь больше не казалась ему чем-то ценным и необходимым. 

Возле Тома возник высокий широкоплечий блондин в тёмной одежде. Слегка отросшие пряди волос цвета платины были небрежно собраны в хвост, светлая щетина покрывала щёки. Яркие синие глаза с прищуром, чувственные губы, приятельственная улыбка. Он сел рядом. Сделав жест бармену, он бесцеремонно уставился на Тома. 

Тот рассматривал тяжёлые сапоги на незнакомце и кожаные штаны со шнуровкой шедшей от бёдер до щиколоток, плотно облегавшие ноги, чёрную майку и грубую кожу куртки с косой молнией.

За вечер Том выпил всё-таки не так уж много, чтобы не заметить и не удивиться чужой руке на своей заднице. Вернее, крепкого пожатия его левой ягодицы — той, что находилась как раз со стороны присевшего на высокий барный стул блондина. Это был совершенно естественный, спокойный жест с его стороны. По-хозяйски стиснутая упругая половинка, и мгновенно вспотевшие собственные ладони, смутили Тома. Дрожь пробежалась вдоль спины, но в паху начинало приятно печь. Том присмотрелся: в полумраке паба квадратная рожа наглого блондина показалась ему довольно привлекательной. Самое интересное, что он его не знал. Это был кто-то со стороны, а не с работы. С какой стати он подвалил? Том не предполагал, что у него на лбу написано "гей", или призыв к спариванию. Однако, от руки блондина он не освободился, лишь огляделся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что все продолжают веселиться и напиваться. 

Том не знал, что ему следует делать в сложившейся ситуации. Но блондин сделал следующий шаг сам.

\- Сваливай отсюда через пять минут. Прямо у входа будет стоять  
мотоцикл, - тихо и хрипло произнёс незнакомец, слегка наклонившись в сторону Тома, но тот чётко различил слова и его голос даже на фоне индустриальных ритмов музыки и сумасшедшего темпа электронной бочки. 

Блондин закинул в рот порцию алкоголя, и ушёл. 

Том бросил взгляд на циферблат наручных часов. Они показывали без пяти минут полночь. Он криво усмехнулся, вспомнив кое-что. 

"Золушка в полночь останется ни с чем, а Маргарита попадёт на бал к Сатане", - подумал он про себя. 

Он встал на затёкшие от долгого сидения ноги, покачнулся, и направился к выходу. 

♠️♠️♠️

 

Мотоцикл стоял с включённым двигателем. Пахло отработанным бензином. Вынесенное спереди колесо с большим диаметром, хромированный руль в форме рог, что блестели в сыром, туманном воздухе. Затянутая в чёрную куртку спина была покрыта каплями дождя, защитный шлем изменил облик незнакомца. Рука в перчатке указала на обшитое кожей заднее сидение. 

Том надел протянутый шлем с забралом. Он закинул ногу на мотоцикл, тот слегка прогнулся под ним. Устроившись на заднем сидении, он сразу почувствовал дрожь работавшего двигателя у себя между ног. Умостив подошвы на подножках, Том наклонился вперёд и просунул руки байкеру под куртку, сцепив пальцы в замок у того на груди. Незнакомец отклонился ему навстречу. Мотор взревел сильнее, по корпусу прокатилась крупная вибрация. Мотоцикл вылетел из-за угла улицы, и помчался по мокрому, в оранжевых бликах асфальту дороги вперёд. На резком повороте Том отклонился в противоположную сторону, и его руки инстинктивно сжались ещё крепче. Он ощутил, как у его незнакомца напряжены мускулы торса, а соски превратились в твёрдые горошины.

Встречные машины, улицы, перекрёстки и светофоры — всё слилось для Тома в яркое полотно, пропитанное сырым и горьким осенним воздухом. Ему хотелось завопить от переполнявшей лёгкости. Он сжал длинными ногами хромированные бока байка, мышцы приятно заныли. По корпусу растекалась вибрация, непривычно и настойчиво щекотавшая промежность. Необычное и приятное возбуждение охватило Тома внизу живота. Он сильнее прижался к кожаной спине, пропахшей бензином. 

Незнакомцу передались его ощущения. Притормозив на очередном светофоре, тот отпустил руль, и одной рукой провёл по руке Тома. 

Потом мотоцикл дёрнуло. Он пулей рванул вперёд. Том заметил, как вздыбилась цифра на спидометре. Лавируя между немногочисленных ночных машин, мотоцикл нёсся со скоростью восемьдесят миль в час.

Они притормозили где-то на окраине Лондона. Незнакомец заглушил мотор, поставил машину на сигнализацию. Он протянул руку Тому. 

\- Пошли, - прозвучал приказ приглушённый шлемом. 

Том повиновался. Они вместе вошли в какой-то дом. Прошли по полутёмному грязному коридору, поднялись по лестнице на шестой этаж в полнейшей тишине. 

Незнакомец открыл дверь в комнату. Снял с себя шлем, отбросил в сторону. Удара не послышалось, видимо он упал на что-то мягкое. Потом он снял шлем с едва справлявшегося с учащённым дыханием Тома. 

Впервые его озаботило, куда его занесло, и кто сейчас рядом с ним. В прищуренных по-весёлому глазах блондина, ничего было нельзя прочесть. Тёмно-синие льдинки стали ближе. Тёплое дыхание, незнакомый запах кружили голову. Том прикрыл глаза, и его губы накрыла волна мягкой нежности и властного обожания. 

\- Ты будешь покорным? - его не спрашивали, ему предоставляли выбор. 

Тому хватило пары секунд, чтобы вспомнить всю свою жизнь, и не жалея ни о чём, согласно кивнуть. Что может быть лучше, чем подчинение этому человеку, за час знакомства с которым он был готов расплатиться собственной свободой, и жизнью. Пусть он больше никогда не сможет смотреть прямо и распоряжаться самим собой, разве не чего-то подобного он ждал всё это время? 

Он сам опустился на колени, принимая правила игры. Обхватив горло, ему под волосы протиснулся мягкий кожаный ремешок, утяжелённый подвеской. Застегнув концы ошейника, незнакомец достал из-под курки деревянные ножны. 

\- Посмотри, - предложил он Тому. 

Рукоять кинжала имела странную, «пистолетную форму». Кинжал лежал на ладони удобно, а благодаря необычной форме рукояти и специальным углублениям в клинке, кинжал смотрелся будто продолжение указательного пальца. Лезвие было украшено растительным орнаментом, а на деревянной рукояти вырезана фигурка птицы. 

Том понял, что это скорее колющее оружие, но задрожал и зажмурился, едва холодное лезвие прикоснулось к его губам. 

\- Твоё тело, оно больше не принадлежит тебе. Теперь ты мой раб, - полоску холодной стали приложили теперь к шее, - а он мой слуга в наказании и поощрении. 

\- Как мне будет позволено называть вас? 

Блондин приподнял ему подбородок и провёл по щеке Тома защищающим движением тёплой ладони. Том нерешительно посмотрел снизу вверх.

\- Крис, и для тебя — мы единое целое. 

 

Комментарий к части

*Крис (керис) — среднеклинковое колющее оружие или короткий меч, с ассиметричным клинком, хотя распространены и прямые лезвия.  
http://cs14109.vk.me/c618423/v618423249/1a53e/Gc15UJZVG0E.jpg  
Этимология связана с древнеяванским словом нгерис (ngeris), что означает «колоть», «пронзать».

 

Часть 2

♠️♠️♠️

 

Том лежит на удобной кровати. Под спиной плотный, но не жёсткий матрас, иначе бы у него давно затекло всё тело. Ему придётся лежать и ждать. Нельзя расслабиться и заснуть. 

Его руки связаны. Верёвка давит на запястья, отчего они слегка немеют. Потом от связывания останутся узоры. Подчёркнутые рельефом мышц, вздувшимися венами и сухожилиями, руки заброшены за голову. В стену над изголовьем кровати ввинчено кольцо. Верёвка продета сквозь него и закреплена узлами. Он обнажён, кроме ступней ног. 

Крис никогда не оставляет его в темноте. Приятный для глаз, мягкий свет, исходит от стоящих на полу ламп. Одна из привычек его хозяина — запахи. В воздухе сейчас пахнет чем-то маслянистым, но не пряным. Довольно будоражащий запах. Том поворачивает голову в сторону двери. Сегодня на его лице нет маски. Тихо звякает брелок ошейника. Том сглатывает. Ему нравится лёгкое сжатие, которое оказывает ремешок на его горло. Когда он глотает, кадык двигается, кожа ошейника натягивается, не давая забыть, что он принадлежит одному человеку. 

Брелок располагается аккуратно на ямочке между ключиц. Зимой или в холодную погоду он холодит кожу даже под тёплым шерстяным шарфом. Том никогда не снимает ошейник. Прячет его под свитерами и водолазками. 

Сперва он думал, что во всём есть доля игры. Вскоре что-то заставило его переменить своё мнение. Крис всегда после нанесённой боли доставлял ему удовольствие. Он не бил его понапрасну. Наказания не были жестокими и унизительными. Да и правил и ограничений никаких не было. Не было ультимативных отношений: хозяин — раб. Но всё-равно, Тому стало казаться, что это всё когда-нибудь закончится для него одним ударом криса под ребро. Для обдумывавшего год назад вариант погружение камнем на дно Темзы, это должно было быть не таким уж страшным вариантом закончить своё существование. 

Том знал, подчинение не станет для него тяжким бременем. Он не попросит дать ему свободу. Он хотел подчиняться, быть беззащитным и безоружным перед колющим узором стали. Его нашли, привели домой, надели ошейник. Но всё это выбрал он сам. Он боялся только одного: что Крис станет к нему равнодушным. 

Том наконец услышал шаги Криса. По ним он уже мог различить настроение своего хозяина. Вытянувшись, он опустил взгляд. Крис сегодня не торопился. 

\- Том, ты ждал? - неизменно приглушённый, хриплый голос. 

\- Да, - ответил Том. 

\- Ты всегда готов меня ждать?

Том ответил утвердительно.

\- Скажи, для чего ты здесь? 

\- Я то, чем ты можешь пользоваться. 

Крис провёл пальцем по его скуле. 

\- Хочешь сегодня чего-то особенного? Посмотри на меня, Том, - разрешил Крис. 

Том взглянул на статного блондина с мужественными чертами лица, в его прищуренные синие глаза. 

\- Могу я сегодня смотреть на всё, что вы будете делать?

Крис утвердительно кивнул. 

♠️♠️♠️

 

Крис тяготеет к оральным ласкам. Сначала его язык неторопливо смачивает слюной соски Тома. Он лижет их, надавливает. Ртом обводит ареолы, целует, вбирает, посасывает. Когда нежная кожа натирается от соприкосновения со слюной, языком, губами и щетиной, соски начинает пощипывать. Чувствительность возрастает, и тогда Крис дотрагивается до припухшего, практически окаменевшего соска кинжалом. Холод стали растекается по телу Тома ознобом. Он задерживает дыхание, плотно смыкает губы. Кинжал оставляет на вершине соска каплю крови, и продолжает рисовать тонкий узор, спускаясь вдоль рёбер, по белой тонкой коже. Элегантный папирус бледной плоти, а на нём — рубиновые лилии, вычерченные кривым когтем. 

\- Назови имя своего хозяина, - требует тихий хриплый мужской голос. 

Том с трудом разлепляет пересохшие губы, и шепчет:

\- Крис.

\- Громче. Скажи, кто твой хозяин? - требует голос.

Крис на взводе, но ещё не слышно придыхания, с которым он говорит, когда кончает. 

Том дрожит, весь подбирается: лезвие забирается холодной змейкой ему в пупок. Оно не проникает внутрь и на инч, не ранит его. Нет ничего опасного для жизни, но Тому становится страшно. Ведь клинок с лёгкостью может нырнуть внутрь его тела, пронзая кишки. Том с трудом сглатывает, и незамедлительно говорит то, чего от него требуют: 

\- Крис, я полностью в вашей власти!

Проведя лезвием по животу, а потом по бархатной коже бёдер, отчего Том вздрагивает, Крис кладёт ему ладонь на выбритый лобок. Рука в перчатке. Прикосновение мягкой тёплой кожи к нежным складочкам в промежности, вызвыает истому блаженства от предстоящей ласки.

Крис изводит Тома до хриплого дыхания, дёргающегося на выгнутой шее кадыка и помутнения в голове. Когда кудри становятся тяжёлыми и мокрыми, он устаёт вжиматься затылком в плотно набитую небольшую подушку. Ткань на ней темнеет от пота. 

Уже не контролируя себя, Том отчаянно раскидывается, молча прося об одном. Красноречиво дёргает бёдрами. Он раздвигает в отчаянии свои длинные ноги. Крис часто оставляет их свободными, связывая Тому только руки. Но его щиколотки и ступни сжаты обувью. Зашнурованы, опутаны ремешками; томятся в тесном пространстве коротко обрезанных сапог на высоком лакированном каблуке.

Крис больше не стимулирует ему член. Он переключается на ноги. Это ещё один ритуал, способный лишить рассудок Тома последнего оплота. 

Крис медленно расстегивает узкие полоски из чёрной кожи, чтобы снять сапоги, и притронуться к изящно выгнутой влажной ступне. 

Он сначала гладит небольшие фаланги пальцев на ногах. Вдыхает их аромат, пробует языком, высовывает его и ведёт вдоль ступни. Потом поочерёдно облизывает, покусывает пальчики. Том слегка шевелит ими, стонет и часто дышит. Крис вбирает ступню в рот. Раздаётся довольный стон. Том наблюдает, как его хозяин прикладывает раскрытый ботинок к своему паху. Он водит им до тех пор, пока на брюках не появляется мокрое пятно. 

Потом Крис продолжает заниматься Томом. Он двигается дальше. Гладит, скользит ладонями по голени, обнимает икры и пробирается к внутренней стороне бёдер. Том обхватывает Крису голову, нажимает на неё ступнями, цепляет за волосы, выбившиеся из хвоста. Крис уже у цели. Он вводит сразу два пальца между ног Тома. Тот замирает. Анус чудесно обтягивает пальцы Криса. Он чувственно водит внутри, задевая простату. 

Том вскрикивает, дёргает ногами, а потом выпрямляет колени, расслабляется. Его член толчками выплёскивает сперму. Порция за порцией мутно-белёсой жидкости, обжигает ему кожу на животе и груди. 

♠️♠️♠️

 

\- Тебе хочется на меня смотреть? - в голосе Криса заинтересованность. Такого раньше не было. 

Том в излюбленной позе. Он у ног хозяина, касается щекой его колена, а тот перебирает у него на голове кудри. 

\- Почему? - вопрос застаёт его врасплох. 

Он ёрзает, но не может сложить нужную фразу.

\- Это всё, что мне нужно, - отвечает он. 

\- Протяни мне руку. Ладонью вверх, и смотри мне в глаза, - приказывает Крис. 

Том просто чувствует, что здесь что-то не так. Он протягивает ему правую руку и не отводит своих глаз от синего взгляда. Если бы не было ошейника, Крис мог приковать к себе Тома одним лишь взглядом. 

Крис внезапно толкает его ногой. С силой наваливается, прижимает к полу. Держит за горло, хотя Том не сопротивляется. Кинжал протыкает ему ладонь. От резкой боли Том вскрикивает. Нервные окончания гудят, инстинкты требуют позвать на помощь, но Том силится сдержать свой крик. Крис смотрит в искажённое болью лицо. Рассматривает наполненные слезами глаза. Встаёт и поднимает за собой Тома. Тот держит руку на весу, кровь капает на пол. Ему больно, он напуган, но всё равно молчит и не двигается без приказа. 

\- Перевяжи, - Крис протягивает ему выуженный из кармана брюк скомканный платок. - Поедем в больницу. 

 

Часть 3

♠️♠️♠️

 

Они выходят из квартиры Криса. Спускаются по тёмной, и одинаково грязной в любое время, лестнице. Всё молча. Крис оставляет его стоять возле подъезда. Том растерян. Он придерживает раненую руку. Боль уже прошла. Платок вымок в тёплой крови. Она медленно капает на бетон ступеней. Тому не приходит в голову спросить Криса, зачем он это сделал. Это не игра и не наказание. Что-то здесь слишком очевидно, и ответ постоянно ускользает от внимания. Том дрожит, но не от холода. Ему страшно. Кривое лезвие кинжала застрянет у него в рёбрах. Будет много боли, будет очень много крови. Бок потяжелеет, выплеснет тёплую скользкую влагу на пальцы, сошедшиеся в тщетной попытке зажать рану. Том морщится. 

Перед подъездом останавливается «Пежо». Смесь гладкого чёрного изящества и неприкрытой брутальности. Раскосые фары на широком капоте освещают туманную дорогу. У Криса, оказывается, есть ещё и автомобиль. Дверца рядом с водителем открывается. 

\- Садись, - зовёт его Крис. 

Том спускается и садится в салон. Он прижимает руку к груди, чтобы не закапать пол. 

Они едут в полнейшей тишине. Слышен только звук работающего мотора, и пощёлкивание приборов на панели управления. У Криса хмурое лицо. Волосы на голове растрёпанны, в уголке рта зажата зубочистка. Он смотрит только на дорогу. 

\- Хоть весь пол залей, прекрати только нервничать, - бросает он Тому, даже не глядя на него. 

Он поворачивает руль, и перед лобовым стеклом появляются мутные серые очертания здания больницы. Двор залит красно-синим светом мигалок, выстроившихся вряд амбулаторных машин. 

Крис провожает его до рецепшена. Том чувствует, что Крис волнуется. Наверно за себя. Зря переживает. Том не обратится в полицию.

Пока Тома направляют на рентген, делают инъекции антибиотиков и обрабатывают рану, Крис сидит в холле с невозмутимо-задумчивым видом. Он что-то набирает на клавиатуре своего коммуникатора. Когда Том выходит от врача, его правая рука перебинтована. Крис смотрит куда-то поверх неё, потом поднимается из кресла, подходит к Тому, и ни о чём не спрашивая, уводит обратно к машине. 

Крис высаживает Тома возле его дома. Тому неуютно. Ему поскорее хочет добраться до своей квартиры и уединиться в спальне. 

На него смотрели. Ничего не говорили, но красноречиво смотрели. На следы от связывания на его руках, на мелкие трещинки и порезы. На его ошейник, который было не спрятать, когда его попросили снять рубашку. Ни перемигиваний, ни многозначительных ухмылок и смешков, только взгляды, которые изрезали его своим осуждением. 

Рекомендации по лечению врач назначил сухим голосом. Беспристрастный, равнодушный. Такой был сейчас у Криса. 

Том зарывается лицом в подушку. Возможно, Крис больше не появится в его жизни. Только зачем ему было это всё нужно? Зачем? Том жмурится, вытирает рукой влагу с лица. 

Ответ лежит на поверхности, но он его не видит. 

Собственная подчёркнутая пассивность и покорность, вызывали у него ощущение беспомощности и несовершенства. Ему никогда не говорили, что он красив или становится красивым в моменты близости. Никто не дал ему ощущения собственной привлекательности и чувственности. Том понимал, что он мягок, безропотен. Его тело знало как доставить удовольствие и стерпеть боль. Получить наслаждение от покорности. 

Том видел себя со стороны: бледного, худого, нежного, хрупкого. Жилистые руки, впалый живот, белая тонкая кожа, сквозь которую хорошо видно вены. Всё его несовершенство принадлежало Хозяину, который создал для него уют, пусть даже на время. Он был обласкан, но никогда не чувствовал заботы. Но ведь о вещах принято заботиться, ведь так? С Крисом он чувствовал свободу быть собой. Он с самого начала подчинился Крису, значит, позволил контролировать. Добровольно и безоговорочно. Только порой ему хотелось, чтобы его оберегали.

Через час в дверь звонит курьер. Том расписывается, и получает небольшой конверт. Внутри что-то тяжёлое. Распечатывает, и на ладонь выпадает ключ. Ещё приложена записка на кусочке картона размером с визитку. 

«Через пять минут жду возле выхода». 

Дежа-вю усиливается, когда Том выходит на улицу и видит мотоцикл, окутанный сизым едким дымом. Чёрная кожаная спина, шлем и свободное место на заднем сидении агрессивно рычащей машины. 

Том садится позади Криса. С туго перебинтованой рукой сложно ухватиться за него, а тем более — сцепить в замок пальцы. Внезапно холод пронзает запястья, что-то скрежещет: это Крис защёлкивает на нём наручники, соединив вместе кисти, чтобы Тому не нужно было держаться самому. Сверху Крис укрывает ему руки «харлеевской» курткой. 

\- Ты готов? - говорит он. 

Том стискивает коленями его бёдра, кладёт голову ему на плечо. Они сидят очень плотно друг к другу, не как в первый раз. 

\- Да. 

♠️♠️♠️

 

В самом начале Крис поднял его с колен и спросил: 

\- Зачем ты пошёл за мной? Надоело жить? 

Том утвердительно кивнул ему. Первый раз он услышал позвякивание подвески на своём ошейнике. Он не стягивал сильно шею, но и не давал забыть о своём наличии. Ощущения были непривычными, но приятными, будоражащими. Большие, но красивые пальцы раздвинули ему губы. Крис провёл по ним, и прошептал:

\- Будешь всегда носить ошейник, будешь подчиняться мне. Что ты должен делать, ты знаешь? 

Заданный вопрос не ошеломил Тома. 

\- Я буду подчиняться вашим приказам и желаниям. 

В ответе не было скрытого эгоизма или завуалированного намёка на одолжение. Для него это не было новой увлекательной игрой, иначе бы Крис незамедлительно распрощался с Томом. Он не ошибся, хотя найти именно такого саба никогда не мечтал. Таких возможно нет в природе, чтобы был послушным без самоуничижения, истерик и рабской покорности. Психические отклонения не делали из его партнёров настоящего саба, для которого подчиняться — в порядке вещей, а не способ насладиться своим ничтожеством, а потом горько рыдать. 

Во время жёстких игр, они часто приходили в состояние экстаза. Изменённое восприятие боли и секса, делали из них либо послушных кукол, либо опасных маньяков. Потеряв критичность к происходящему, они были способны навредить себе. Могли совершать поступки, не заботясь о собственной безопасности. Крис хорошо запомнил момент в своей жизни, где он едва избежал тюрьмы, после того, как саб во время сессии перерезал себе горло, стараясь угодить Хозяину. Недавние полгода Крис провёл у назначенного судом психолога, истратив до этого кучу денег на адвокатов. 

Он поклялся больше никогда не связываться с подобными играми. Но без секса жить было тяжело. Один взгляд на узкую спину и тонкую талию сидевшего за барной стойкой Тома, и он забыл данную себе клятву. 

Поэтому, сегодня он не смог сдержаться.

Крис не понимал удовольствия, в котором ведущую роль не исполняла бы холодная сталь.

Наверно стоит попробовать иначе. 

Крис оделся и спустился в гараж. 

♠️♠️♠️

 

Крупное, красиво сложенное тело Криса напряжено, пальцы нащупывают проступивший сквозь ткань брюк бугорок, рука пытается раздвинуть бёдра ещё шире... Одежда мешается, губы все искусаны, но Крис осторожно прикасается к губам Тома, а тот неудобно поворачивает шею, чтобы ответить. Двум мужчинам сложно сдержать влечение, чтобы не подмять под себя, достигнув искомого. Войти и трахнуть. Но Том никогда не представлял себя в роли актива. Ему хочется ласки, пусть даже грубой. Крис водит по губам Тома кончиками бензиновых пальцев, шероховатостью ногтей, и тот протяжно стонет, выгибается, сдаётся.

Проталкиваясь между ног Тома, разведённых в ожидании, он облизывает его шею в том месте, где пульсирует вена, и прижимается членом к его лобку. Сегодня ни кинжала, ни боли, — если только чуть-чуть, намеренно регулируемой, когда мощная плоть растягивает стенки ануса и заполняет собой нутро.

Боль внизу живота, которая быстро проходит, и Том подтягивается, упираясь скрещенными ногами в поясницу Криса, насаживается до самого корня, где растут тёмно-русые завитки волос. 

Крис прижимает его вплотную к своему твёрдому животу, подхватывает ладонями под ягодицы и насаживает, отводит и снова насаживает, повторяя движения всё чаще, дыша всё громче, заслушиваясь стонами Тома. 

Кончить на него или внутрь, когда сперма уже так сладко подошла к самому концу, и всё меркнет перед желанием выпустить струю, содрогаясь в оргазме. Крис берёт в руку член Тома, выходит из него, сжимает оба члена вместе. Мускулы перекатываются под кожей мягкого бронзового оттенка. Он сосредоточенно смотрит вниз, следит, чтобы не пропустить момент. И вот две полоски спермы покрывают их животы крест-накрест, дрожат каплями на руках и торсе. 

♠️♠️♠️

 

Это не болезнь и не отклонение. Это обычное желание причинять боль, но только ему одному. 

Они почти не пьяны, всего-то пара глотков виски, но мысли сразу переходят в другое состояние. Крис долго разглядывает покорного и удовлетворённого Тома.

Любование голубыми нитями вен, что переплетаются у него на руках, перерастает в желание увидеть, как из них вытекает кровь. Крис думает, что нужно с этим бороться, что Том уже достаточно ему доверился. Но вместо этого он приказывает:

\- Протяни мне свою руку. 

В больших серо-голубых глазах нет следа удивления или испуга. Том послушно протягивает ему руку запястьем вверх, словно заранее понимает, к чему тот клонит. Придвигается ближе, не глядит на него, а в пол, часто мигая. Кинжал пробует плоть стальным зубом. Рука даже не дёргается, когда лезвие рассекает кожу. На кровавом фоне красиво и отчётливо блестят оголённые вены. Лезвие устремляется к своей добыче. 

Через пару минут, Том становится белее полотна, но продолжает лишь рассеянно улыбаться. Кровь заливает руку Криса, которой он держит запястье Тома, повернув к себе. Он ничего не замечает, только упивается видом тёмных вен, раскрытых ради его прихоти. Есть ли в этом любовании наслаждение выше, чем секс? Безусловно. В паху пронзает все нервные окончания. Член даже не напряжён, удовольствие пульсирует где-то в глубине чресел.

Когда Крис вспоминает про Тома, тот судорожно дышит, лоб покрыт испариной. Он дрожит, смертельно бледен, и от этого прекрасен, словно молодой бог. 

Крис не понимает, что на него нашло. Оглядывается в поисках чего-нибудь, чтобы пережать вены. Ему попадается моток скотча. В торопях он хватает его. С липким хрустом заматывает рассечённое запястье и сгиб руки. Пачкается в крови ещё сильнее. Подхватывает Тома, помогает дойти до гаража и сажает на сиденье рядом с водительским. 

\- Прости, - слышит Том сквозь туман. 

В этот раз Крис везёт Тома в частную клинику. 

 

Часть 4

♠️♠️♠️

 

\- Знаешь, меня действительно зовут Крис. 

Он говорит это внезапно. Между заботливым поглаживанием спины и мокрой дорожкой между лопаток. 

Том лежит лицом вниз и не отвечает. Крис продолжает прогуливается поцелуями вдоль по его позвоночнику и останавливается между ягодиц. Обхватывает узкие бёдра, приложив пальцы к чувствительным и хрупким косточкам, придвигается к анусу. Медленно помассировав ягодицы, раздвигает и увлажняет отверстие языком, расслабляя, старается проникнуть внутрь на всю длину юрким органом. 

Мягкие вращения введёнными пальцами, ответный стон. Том прогибается в пояснице, приподнимает бёдра. Внутри теплеет, а Крис вводит пальцы ненадолго, потом вынимает, и снова вводит, дразня стенки и надавливая на простату. 

Том ласкает свой член. Одной рукой опирается на матрас, другой мастурбирует. Крис просовывает ему пальцы между яичками и задним проходом, нащупывая снаружи затвердевшую простату. Сперва нежно, потом, когда у Тома уже стоит как железный, надавливает сильнее, вибрируя пальцами. Вырабатываемый предъякулянт обильно смачивает Тому ладонь. 

Крис выбирает из разложенных на отброшенной в сторону подушке эротических игрушек анальные бусы, постепенно увеличивающиеся в диаметре. Тихо щёлкает крышечка любриканта, обильно смазывает им аккуратные блестящие шарики и шнур на которые они насажены. Он вводит их неторопливо. Том закрывает глаза, и замирает, старается привыкнуть. Прислушивается к ощущениям. Мышцы внутри приятно растянуты. 

Крис обхватывает ладонью кулак Тома, и теперь они вместе водят по его члену. Крис заставляет делать всё медленно. Едва Том глубоко вздыхает, тот сжимает ему руку, и останавливается. Нетерпение изводит Тома. Он дрожит, бёдра и мышцы ног сводит. Крис позволяет ему вновь мастурбировать. Доводит до критической точки и заставляет отступить. По высокому лбу с кудрей катится пот. Крис распускает свои волосы, проводит ими по плечам Тома. Вжимается ртом в плечо, прикусывая мокрую и солёную плоть. Отпускает его руку, разрешая довести себя. 

Крис проверяет ему простату. Перед эякуляцией она становится ощутимо твёрдой. Он берётся за кольцо и начнинает медленно вытягивать бусы. Том ускоряет движения рукой, радуясь свободе, его бёдра напрягаются. Во время оргазма член и анус охвачены волнами, больше похожими на конвульсии, бурно извергается сперма. Том кончает ярче и сильнее, чем обычно. 

Они ложатся рядом. У Тома сонно слипаются веки. Он смотрит затуманенным взглядом на партнёра. 

\- Крис, - также внезапно произносит он его имя. - Крис... - он засыпает. 

Блондин смотрит на него какое-то время, потом берёт его за руку. Целует запястье с плотным малиновым шрамом. 

Уходит, осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь. На подушке возле тёмных завитков оставлена записка в чёрном конверте. 

♠️♠️♠️

 

В больнице Тому быстро зашили вену. Врач не задавал ненужных вопросов и не давал нудных советов. 

Потом была смена квартир, обстановки, игр и отношений. Элемент риска придавал сексу с Крисом насыщенный оттенок. Том пьянел от его придумок и требований. Долгое ожидание и томление его плоти, концентрированная боль, встряска нервов, предел адреналина в крови. Ощущение не опасности, а безбашенная непредсказуемость — это вело к сексуальному экстазу, при чём Тому, как и Крису, не всегда был нужен сам половой акт. Часто он доводил Тома и тот заливал простыни лишь от умело доставленной его телу боли. Примитивные и грубые унижение, связывание или кнут, были также не менее волнующими. Но Том любил в Крисе то, что он никогла не знал насколько далеко он может зайти. Он не стремился специально искалечиться или умереть. Ему был нужен просто сам Крис, и неопределённость того, что он может с ним сделать. Он знал: с ним он может достигнуть предела чувственности, даже если сам в этот момент будет уплывать за грань небытия. У него не было тревоги и мысли, что Крис его когда-нибудь убьёт. 

Убьёт или нет? — если бы этот вопрос хоть раз пришёл Тому на ум, он бы просто ушёл. Исчез, испарился из жизни Криса. 

В первый раз, когда он позволил холодной стали целовать своё беззащитное горло, тая от жгучей и болезненной ласки, он не видел в глазах Криса интереса или удовлетворения. Тот лишь наблюдал за его метаниями, дышал его стонами, надавливая всё сильнее. По коже струилась кровь, мокрела простынь. А Том наслаждался искренностью партнёра. 

♠️♠️♠️

 

\- Крис? - спросонья позвал Том. 

За окном стемнело, по мутному после сна взгляду хлестали вспышки неонового щита на здании напротив. Том пошарил по сторонам и наткнулся рукой на конверт. Внутри лежала лишь бумажка с адресом и временем встречи. 

В душе Том провёл много времени, тщательно выбривая промежность и торс. Ему нравилась незащищённая плоть. Когда к ней прикасались холодные иглы, туго сплетённая кожа плети или расплавленный воск, все ощущения становились много изысканнее. 

На бумажке был адрес бара, который Том прекрасно знал. Он одел простые джинсы, сверху натянул белую рубашку. Скользнул босыми ступнями в мокасины из мягкой кожи. 

Он сел в такси и с улыбкой на тонких губах цвета нежнее июньского пиона, назвал водителю адрес. Его глаза блестели, зрачки расширились, под ширинкой разливалось тепло от предвкушения. 

Дорога была недолгой. Том расплатился и вышел из такси. Перешёл оживлённую улицу, мимо фонарей, к небольшому зданию, где на вывеске бара горели всего лишь две буквы «C. H».

Том вошёл внутрь и сразу с удовольствием втянул ноздрями запах изысканной кухни. Он не спеша прошёл в нужный ему угол. Сел за столик и стал ждать. Сюда посетители приходили по записи, но сегодня клиентов в баре было мало. 

Крис появился в чёрном костюме официанта. Волосы были убраны в хвост, но две соломенного цвета пряди свисали по обеим сторонам его лица. Крис остановился возле столика. Он уже заранее принёс и держал в руках бутылку вина «Ardales Tempranillo» Bodegas Aruspide 2008. Том с улыбкой протянул официанту бокал. Слегка окрасив стекло кармином, Крис сел напротив. 

\- Сегодня мысли о Темзе тебя не посещают? - спросил он, загадочно улыбаясь и блестя перламутром зубов. 

В воздухе витал маслянистый запах с волнующими нотами фруктов; Том сделал небольшой глоток, и провёл языком по губам. 

\- Хочешь глубины? 

Крис опять улыбнулся, и внезапно вздрогнул. Босая ступня потёрлась об его лодыжку, и задрав брючину снизу, задев резинку носка, поднялась выше. Стоило Крису представить себе узкие ступни, с тонкими красивыми пальцами, которые сейчас сжимали с обеих сторон ему пах, как его длинный пенис встрепенулся навстречу ласкам, быстро твердея. 

Том отпил ещё маленький глоточек, массируя член Криса под столом босыми ступнями.

Крис заёрзал, сползая слегка под стол и шумно задышал, наслаждаясь ароматом вина и тем, как Том гладит ему яички, надавливает на промежность, стимулирует расположившийся вдоль ширинки член. Крис дернул бёдрами, вцепился в края стола, когда Том обхватил большими пальцами ног головку члена и повёл по уздечке вниз-вверх. Член напрягся. Том невозмутимо допивал вино. Его губы стали ярче, окрашенные вином, а Крис приближался к оргазму. Том уже с силой давил ему на ствол, но кончить не давал. Крис склонил голову, закусил губу. 

\- Чёрт, - коротко рыкнул он, опуская одну руку под стол и хватая Тома за лодыжку. - Здесь... - он ткнул пальцами ноги в чувствительное место, и Том принялся поглаживать там, то натягивая, то сминая ткань брюк. 

\- Да, - вскрикнул Крис, кусая свой большой кулак. 

Том с наслаждением смотрел, как тот кончает, и даже перестал дышать на это время. Лицо Криса порозовело, а Том почувствовал под ступнёй тёплую влажную ткань. 

\- Чёрт, - опять простонал Крис, в изнеможении откидываясь на спинку стула. 

Придя в себя через пару минут, он встал. 

\- Прокатимся, - объяснил он, утягивая за собой Тома, и прихватывая со стола бутылку вина. 

Они направились в сторону двери, за которой располагалась потайная лестница на улицу. 

Часть 5

♠️♠️♠️

 

Он кричал в трубку, но для Тома это был словно чужой голос. Крис просил его вернуться, говорил так искренне, что сожалеет, словно и на самом деле хотел получить прощение. 

\- Я тебя простил, но всё кончено, - проговорил Том скороговоркой, и швырнул сотовый подальше от себя. 

Крис перезвонил вечером. Его голос показался Тому даже не виноватым, а скорее безжизненным, и относительно нетрезвым. К этому моменту Том уже перестал злиться и испытывать боль. Кости под гипсом перестали ныть, успокоенные дозой сильного обезболивающего. 

\- Том... Ты у меня единственный. Мне казалось, что чем больше я причиню тебе боли, тем скорее тебе это надоест. Расставаться с тобой я не хотел. Не в моих правилах бросать кого-то. Знаешь, иногда находит. Ты видишь идеально подходящего для себя человека. Он отвечает взаимностью. Ты можешь зайти с ним далеко и он не осудит. И эта дозволенность перерастает в настоящий садизм. Желание унижать и делать это намеренно, со злобой, а не ради удовольствия обоих. Хочется топтать, насиловать, бить... Делать максимально больно, не понимая, что этим ты отвращаешь от себя этого единственного, который готов без сопротивления дать себя задушить. На некоторый срок ты забываешь, что делаешь очень больно. Тебе это не нужно, но ты не можешь остановиться. Но когда поступит сигнал, что ты зашёл слишком далеко, и ты очнёшься, будет поздно. Речь идёт не только о доверии, но и об уважении. Ты осознаёшь, что любишь, и он для тебя — всё, что тебе нужно в этом паршивом мире, чтобы он таким не казался. Ты любишь и уважаешь партнёра: его поступки и мысли. Но он уже видит в тебе только врага. Насмешника, ублюдка, насильника. Ему уже всё равно, что ты жить без него не можешь, и раскаиваешься в своих поступках. Их можно приравнять к затмению. Когда сам любишь, и хочешь сделать дорогое для тебя существо послушной марионеткой. И тебе позволяют это сделать. Ты бездумно будешь причинять страдания, словно испытывая самого себя на подлость. Пока ты не перейдёшь границу. Я не имел права на тебя...

Тому не понравилась внезапно возникшее молчание на другом конце провода. Он немного подождал, потом произнёс:

\- Крис... Не молчи. 

\- Не прощай меня, такое нельзя прощать, - ответил ему Крис, и связь оборвалась. 

Том перезвонил, но вызываемый абонент был недоступен. 

♠️♠️♠️

 

Ты начинаешь искушать меня не своей покорностью. Её в тебе нет. Отсутствием разумности ты тоже не страдаешь. Я хорошо знаю, что людям нравится, а что нет. Ты независим, но готов подчиняться, и ты не играешь роль. В тебе есть свет, который разбудил, и теперь дразнит во мне мглу. Нельзя объяснить, почему я поступаю с тобой, как не стал бы поступать ни с проституткой, ни с рабом. 

Я хочу убить тебя. Знаю, что ты это понимаешь, и отчего-то не бежишь, а лишь закрываешь глаза и отдаёшься сладким ощущениям. Я могу резать тебя, доводя до оргазма, и ты не напряжён. Ты не ждёшь, что лезвие оборвёт твою жизнь. Ты просто согласен с таким исходом, но сам никогда не станешь специально затягивать на шее петлю. Хотя, когда ты поделился своими мыслями на счёт дна Темзы, перед тем как появился я, это было довольно забавно. 

Знаешь, мне с первой минуты хотелось, чтобы ты стал моим. Навсегда. Никогда не думал, что смогу испытать серьёзные чувства, а не только вожделеть. 

Если я убью тебя, мне даже не придётся сожалеть или просить прощения, вонзая меж рёбер лезвие кинжала. Ты разрешаешь мне это каждый день. 

Это нельзя объяснить, таких как ты больше нет. Ты не стремишься с самоуничтожению. Наши отношения — это высшая степень доверия, а не нужда в сексе и удовлетворение плоти. Мы не две души, что обретают покой рядом с друг другом. Ты принадлежишь мне, не потому что я тебе нужен. 

Твоё тело постепенно покрывается шрамами. Твёрдыми и выпуклыми узорами, как рукоять моего кинжала. Стоит мне взять его, и он сливается со мной. Когда его лезвие режет тебя, мучает, заставляет чувствовать боль и озноб, пускает кровь и доводит до экстаза, только я делаю это, только я. Моя рука и кинжал неразделимы. 

Сколько пройдёт ещё времени, чтобы я смог успокоиться. Хочу просто войти в тебя, ощущая радость свободы. Хочу целовать твои тонкие мягкие губы, хочу тебя, Том. Не бить, не резать, хочу просто любить. 

Любить, любить, любить, мать его! Только времени на это у меня не осталось. 

Сейчас, когда скорость достигает предела, а бутылка вина уже давно пуста, мне хочется, чтобы всё закончилось. Твои руки прижаты к моей груди. Мне подводит сознание, а сердце летит в пустоту... 

Руль не слушается. Кто-то услышал мои мысли и даёт возможность нам обоим разлететься на тысячи осколков...

♠️♠️♠️

 

Крис выжимал уже миль восемьдесят, обогнал красный двухэтажный автобус, и вот тогда мотоцикл почему-то резко накренился и его повело. Крис пытался выправиться, но не хватило времени. Том прижался к нему, обхватив руками за корпус. И всё погасло.

Потом Крис пришёл в себя и увидел неподалёку тело. 

\- Том, очнись, Том, прошу... - он снял шлем, хотя знал, что нельзя этого делать. Но он должен был увидеть лицо Тома. 

Стирая рукой постоянно норовившую попасть в глаза кровь, текущую из раны на голове, Крис отволок тяжёлое тело с дороги к обочине. Кожаные штаны были в некоторых местах протёрты и разорваны. Раны начинали наливаться багровыми синяками и кровью. Позвоночник вроде держал, но всё тело ныло глухой болью. Том застонал. Боль терпеть было невыносимо и не хотелось шевелиться. В голове гудело, а уши заложило.

\- Ты можешь встать? - спрашивал его Крис. 

\- Нет, - простонал тот. - Нога и рука... Очень больно. 

\- Я позвонил в клинику... Том? Не молчи. 

Серые глаза с расширенными зрачками, припорошенные пылью дороги скулы в алых подтёках крови. Уцелевшая рука вцепляется до хруста в кожаную куртку. 

\- Ты хотел меня убить? - вопрос застаёт Криса врасплох. 

Том всё понимает по его взгляду. 

\- Передумал в последний момент. Прости. 

Том разочарованно покачал головой. Крису показалось, что тот не простит. Он наклонился, и прижался к его щеке. 

\- Можешь меня сдать. 

♠️♠️♠️

 

Едва мотоцикл набрал скорость, как они полетели молнией по дороге. Глыбы светящихся домов, свет фонарей вытянувшийся в золотую искрящуюся нить. Стекло и бетон, ветер и пыль. Том прижимался к твёрдой широкой спине Криса, и первый раз молился.

Обвив руками крепкий торс, он чувствовал дрожь в напряжённых плечах, передававшуюся от вибрации двигателя. Мускулы напряглись, руки вцепились в разветвление руля. Красный автобус стоял на светофоре. Том сквозь шлем не мог почувствовать ветер, с бешеной скоростью хлеставший двух безумцев, предупреждая об опасности. 

Крис накренил мотоцикл. Том ухватился ещё крепче, и внезапно понял, что их заносит, мотоцикл потерял управление. Тогда он закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Видимо, кто-то услышал его молитвы...

♠️♠️♠️

 

Абонент был недоступен ещё несколько дней. А потом пришла коробка с вложенным письмом по почте. 

"Я понял, чего ты хотел от меня. Когда мы переодевались под лестницей, ещё тогда нехорошее предчувствие заворочалось внутри. Я заставил тебя одеть шлем и куртку из грубой кожи.   
Прости, я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности. Если ты хочешь умереть, то я не тот, кто тебе нужен.   
Том, я люблю тебя.   
Я недавно стоял на берегу Темзы. Видел в ней тебя. У тебя глаза цвета этих безжалостных и холодных вод.   
Да, я хотел тебя убить. С какой целью? Не могу ответить. Наверно, я хотел этого, потому что того же хотел и ты? Скорее всего, я временно сошёл с ума, раз такое вытворял с тобой. Но временное помутнение прошло. Я хочу любить, но внутри всё твердит об одном: оставить тебя в покое. Невозможность быть рядом спасает меня от безумия. В следующий раз нам может повезти, и боги выполнят наше обоюдное желание. 

Я искренне твой, но только ту часть меня, которая хотела причинять тебе боль, я отдаю тебе. 

Не прощаюсь. Полагаюсь на случай. 

Твой Крис"

 

Под письмом в коробке лежал кинжал. 

♠️♠️♠️

 

Рука зависла над Темзой, судорожно сжимая что-то — нельзя было рассмотреть в темноте, что. Но уже через секунду пальцы разжались без сожаления, избавляясь от тяжёлого груза. Тихий шлепок о воду был почти не слышен. От перил моста отделилась высокая фигура. Человек перекинул ногу через сидение мотоцикла, завёл мотор, свет фар выхватил щербатый асфальт с забившимися крупинками снега. Ровное урчание двигателя скоро стихло вдали, исчез свет фар, остался только вкрадчивый шорох скребущего по асфальту снега.


End file.
